


STAY

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#14OFSHE #BLACK Sasuke hanya bersembunyi di balik kebohongannya bahwa ia berusaha membahagiakan Hinata. Padahal Sasuke tak pernah membuat Hinata merasa bahagia saat menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya menjadi pembohong. Kini semuanya kembali ke satu titik. Hitam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STAY

"H-hei, Sasuke, lihatlah. Hari ini langit malam terlihat sangat indah."

"Ya."

"Sasuke …"

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"A-apakah kau akan terus bersamaku? Kau tahu—"

"Tentu saja. Tidurlah, sudah malam."

"Y-ya, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Selamat tidur, Hinata."

Sambungan telepon diputus. Hinata menyimpan ponsel di laci meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang. Tangannya terasa kebas seketika. Matanya tetap menatap jendela yang tirainya tidak tertutup. Langit begitu indah, cahaya bulan menyoroti ruangan yang ia tempati seorang diri.

Hinata mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia berada di luar ruangan dan menikmati udara segar. Berjalan, bukan dengan kursi roda. Bersama Sasuke. Ah, pemuda itu …

"Sasuke, kau berbohong lagi kan? Aku tahu …"

Napas Hinata mulai terasa sesak lagi.

Sejak awal, hubungan ini tidak pernah ada.

Hitam.

Warna itulah yang menggambarkan hubungan mereka.

.

.

STAY © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Kygo ft Maty Noyes – Stay]

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Angst, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot

.

Untuk meramaikan event 14OFSHE, prompt: BLACK

.

.

"Sasuke, siapa yang menelepon?"

"Hinata."

"Oh, perempuan itu lagi! Kapan dia akan melepaskanmu?"

"Shh, dia sahabatku sedari kecil. Bersabarlah."

"Aku tahu. Tapi—oh, betapa menyebalkannya dia! Dia dan penyakitnya!"

"…"

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Meski kata-kata gadis di depannya cukup keterlaluan, jelas ia tak mampu mengelak dari kebenaran yang tersirat dari kalimat-kalimat itu. Sejak awal, Sasuke dan Hinata memang tak memiliki hubungan yang lebih jauh dari kata sahabat. Sasuke menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Demi kebahagiaan Hinata. Sasuke terus berada di sisi gadis itu hanya karena rasa terpaksa.

Salah. Sasuke tahu hal itu salah.

Namun ia tak mampu jujur ataupun menjauhi gadis itu.

Ia putuskan untuk diam di sisinya.

.

.

.

Hinata tahu, keadaannya sekarang tak beda jauh dengan boneka. Hanya bisa duduk diam dan mengamati keadaan yang berubah-ubah. Bedanya, ia masih bernapas dan bisa bergerak—walaupun lingkup ruangnya sangat dibatasi. Hinata hanya bisa menyusahkan semua orang dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia mengerti. Ada yang mendoakannya cepat menghembuskan napas terakhir, ia maklum. Ada yang mengunjunginya untuk menghibur kemudian menangis di luar pintu ruangannya, Hinata ikut sedih. Ada yang menyemangatinya dan mengharapkan kesembuhannya, Hinata tersenyum, tahu hal itu mungkin tak akan terkabul.

Hinata memang tak pernah menikmati hidup selayaknya anak-anak bertubuh sehat di luar sana. Hinata hidup hanya dengan disokong obat-obatan, selang-selang yang tak ia ketahui fungsinya derta perawatan nonstop. Kasih sayang keluarga juga menjadi hal yang membantu Hinata agar terus melanjutkan hidup. Dan Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya.

Tubuh Hinata lemah sejak masih kecil. Ia rentan terserang penyakit sejak dulu. Tetapi, kali ini yang paling parah. Hinata tak pernah tahu penyakit apa yang menggerogoti tubuhnnya. Ia hanya sering merasa sesak, pusing, dan tubuhnya seketika kebas. Hinata tak pernah merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia dikatakan memiliki asma, namun Hinata tak percaya semudah itu. Hinata tidak sebodoh itu.

Keluarganya bungkam. Dokter dan suster yang menanganinya pun tutup mulut serapat mungkin. Hanya Sasuke yang berusaha meredam rasa ingin tahunya dengan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan Hinata rasa itu hal yang mustahil saat ia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah setiap hari esok datang. Namun, Hinata berusaha paham dengan niat keluarganya yang berusaha menjaganya agar tetap hidup dan bisa bernapas.

Sejak beberapa bulan lalu, Hinata mendekam di ruangan putih berbau antibiotik. Tak boleh menjejakkan kaki ke luar, tak boleh ini, tak boleh itu. Semuanya serba dilarang. Hinata ingin protes namun tak mampu—tepatnya tak berhak.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke."

Gadis itu menoleh menuju direksi pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Ia tersenyum lebar. Pemuda berambut gelap masuk dan meletakkan sebuket lavender di sisi meja.

"Merasa baikan?"

Hinata tersenyum. Jawaban sebenarnya tidak. Sejak semalam, kaki Hinata terasa kebas, tak dapat digerakkan. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak bisa leluasa bergerak dan mesti dibantu saat melakukan apapun juga.

"Sasuke, semalam saat telepon, k-kau sedang bersama siapa?"

"Di kantor. Lembur."

"Oh, a-aku mengerti."

Sasuke selalu memasang wajah seperti itu. Datar. Tak pernah berubah. Terakhir kali ia tersenyum pada Hinata, sudah lama sekali rasanya. Hinata hampir tak ingat lagi bagaimana bentuk senyuman Sasuke. Sasuke tak senang berlama-lama dengannya. Hinata tahu.

Sasuke hanya melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai teman masa kecil. Meski mereka menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih, semuanya sama. Hinata tahu tidak ada yang berubah, mereka tetap hanya teman biasa.

Hinata pernah menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke bukan sebagai sahabat. Sasuke menerimanya begitu saja.

Hinata berasumsi bahwa Sasuke menerimanya karena dirinya sedang sakit dan waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Memang begitulah adanya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Sasuke sudah punya kekasih sebelum Hinata menyatakan rasa sukanya. Meski Sasuke bilang mereka sudah putus, Hinata yang sudah sejak dulu bersama pria itu tahu bahwa Sasuke berbohong. Pembohong.

Sasuke masih tetap menjalani hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Mereka telah sepakat membiarkan Hinata bersama dengan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu. Hinata memang sakit tapi tidak buta. Hinata bukannya tidak sadar ada bekas kemerahan pada leher Sasuke—yang malam sebelumnya mengatakan akan lembur. Atau bau parfum yang tidak seperti biasanya. Juga pakaian pemuda itu yang kusut di beberapa tempat tak wajar. Hinata masih bisa melihat dan menerka.

Sasuke tak mencintai Hinata. Tapi dia tetap berada di sisi Hinata.

"Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hn."

Hinata bersyukur. Dan bahagia—meski ini semua kepalsuan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Sasuke berhutang banyak pada Hinata. Kasih sayang dan perhatian yang diberikan gadis itu setelah Mikoto meninggal bukanlah hal yang bisa Sasuke gantikan dengan menjadi kekasih gadis itu untuk jangka waktu sekitar beberapa bulan. Hinata menjadi pengganti keluarganya di saat Fugaku menjadi ayah yang tidak peduli dan Itachi sudah punya keluarga sendiri.

Kalau Hinata tidak ada, Sasuke yakin dirinya sudah menjadi pecandu narkoba dan tidak akan lulus sekolah. Kematian Mikoto memang membuatnya sangat depresi. Sasuke terselamatkan berkat Hinata. Namun Sasuke tahu kalau niatnya mengembalikan perasaan gadis itu dengan cara seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak berperasaan.

Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke tak mampu mengembalikan perasaan cinta Hinata sebagaimana mestinya. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah diam di sisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu selalu Hinata katakan padanya. Dan tiap Hinata mengatakan itu, semakin bertumpuklah rasa bersalah di hati Sasuke. Seharusnya ia jujur. Tapi, ia takut. Bagaimana kalau kejujurannya membuat Hinata menyerah untuk melanjutkan hidup?

Kalau ia meneruskan hal ini, Hinata hanya akan semakin terluka. Dan kekasih Sasuke sendiri mulai tidak tahan dengan hal ini. Acara pernikahan yang telah lama mereka rencanakan harus ditunda karena status yang ia pegang bersama Hinata. Sasuke juga mulai lelah.

Tapi … Sasuke tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Dokter, kenapa Hinata dipasangi alat bantu pernapasan? Bukankah dia baik-baik saja? Bukankan keadaannya membaik?" tanya Sasuke saat esok harinya datang dn Hinata ditemukan dalam kondisi lemah dan sudah dipasangi bermacam-macam selang pada tubuhnya.

"Membaik? Keadaannya semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya sudah mulai digerogoti, paru-parunya sudah hampir terinfeksi seluruhnya. Sudah seminggu Hinata-san tak bisa bergerak, duduk pun terasa sulit baginya. Harapan hidupnya sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa minggu."

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan?" Sasuke berusaha tenang namun ada sesuatu yang bergejolak. Ia ingin membentak sang dokter. Apakah tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selaku tim medis?

"Saya sudah memberitahu keluarganya tadi pagi. Sayangnya kita tidak bisa lagi melakukan apapun. Karena tidak disadari lebih awal, Hinata-san sudah tidak bisa lagi ditolong. Pemberian infus gamamune juga tidak akan ada artinya lagi. Kita hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik."

Seharusnya Sasuke lega. Hinata tak akan mengikatnya lagi. Namun, di saat yang sama, Sasuke merasa ia juga membunuh Hinata pelan-pelan. Seharusnya ia membiarkan Hinata pergi dengan bahagia. Tapi, yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menambah kepalsuan dan ironi bagi Hinata.

"Hinata, bukalah matamu … aku ingin meminta maaf."

Apakah ini sudah terlambat?

Sasuke hanya ingin jujur pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Ini satu bulan pertama yang dilewatu Hinata di rumah sakit.

Sasuke tahu jelas penyakit gadis itu. Hiashi dan Neji melarangnya untuk memberitahu Hinata. gadis itu pun tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa tubuhnya digerogoti penyakit yang mematikan. Hinata hanya memahami bahwa semuanya sudah berjalan ke arah yang sulit.

Sasuke datang menjenguk dengan sebuket daffodil sekaligus menemani Hinata sampai nanti sore. Sampai Hanabi datang untuk menemani kakaknya. Pemuda itu mendengar keluhan Hinata sembari mengganti bunga yang diletakkan di vas.

Tiba-tiba Hinata diam. Gadis itu berbisik pelan. Samar namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"S-sasuke, aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai teman … tapi sebagai lelaki."

Sasuke menjatuhkan sebatang daffodil. Hinata tersenyum miris. Sasuke pasti terkejut mendengarnya.

Hinata menatap jendela yang tertutup rapat, "Maaf. Aku t-tidak bermaksud …"

"Kenapa … mengatakannya sekarang?"

"A-aku hanya ingin mengatakannya selagi sempat," Hinata tersenyum. Dan Sasuke tahu gadis itu tak mengharapkannya untuk menjawab iya. Sasuke tahu gadis itu menyimpan rasa suka padanya selama ini/ Tapi, Sasuke tak pernah memandang Hinata sebagai wanita. Hinata adalah keluarganya.

"… Hinata,"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, "M-maaf."

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan ini?"

"Aku i-ingin mencoba jadi kekasih Sasuke. Ah, m-maaf, aku lupa kalau kau sudah punya k-kekasih …"

"… aku baru putus darinya."

"Eh?" Hinata meremas selimutnya. Ada pengharapan yang terbersit di kilat matanya.

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku, Hinata?"

"B-bolehkah aku …"

Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Membiarkan gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Tersenyum sembari menangis.

Sasuke tahu ini hal yang salah. Namun, ia tak mampu mengecewakan Hinata.

Sejak awal, semuanya sudah menghitam.

Sasuke, kau berbohong.

.

.

.

Ah, mimpi apa itu? Kenapa Hinata masih mengingatnya?

"Hinata … Hinata!"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia bernapas dengan kesulitan. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ah, kini ia tak lebih dari seonggok mayat hidup. Kepalanya bertalu-talu, rasanya ingin pecah.

Tim dokter mengecek selang-selang dan memeriksa layar yang menggambarkan garis-garis grafik. Hinata mengerti. Waktunya tak lama lagi. Rasanya ia juga tak sanggup lagi. Sejak tadi, kelopak matanya sudah ingin tertutup namun suara keluarganya membuatnya tak bisa tidur begitu saja.

Hinata berusaha keras menjaga kesadarannya.

"A-yah …"

Tim dokter pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka sama putus asanya dengan Hinata. tak ada jalan lagi. Hinata harus pergi.

"Ya, sayang … bertahanlah, Hinata. Kau gadis yang kuat."

"A-ku … sayang a-yah …"

Hanabi dan Neji mendekat. Mereka memegang tangannya sambil menangis.

Hinata tersenyum, kepayahan bergerak karena tubuhnya sudah menolak untuk mengikuti perintah, "N-neji-nii … jangan menangis. Hanabi juga … harus kuat …"

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri di sudut ruangan. Menatap teman masa kecilnya yang bernapas dengan susah payah. Gadis itu tampak sangat kurus. Kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa hari semakin hari gadis itu kehilangan berat badan? Kenapa Sasuke tak sadar wajah gadis itu semakin memucat? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan untuk Hinata saat gadis itu berjuang untuk hidup?

Tak ada.

Sasuke hanya bersembunyi di balik kebohongannya bahwa ia berusaha membahagiakan Hinata. padahal Sasuke tak pernah membuat Hinata merasa bahagia saat menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya menjadi pembohong.

"Sa-su … ke,"

Sasuke mendekat dengan tangan gemetar. Ia duduk di sisi gadis itu. Mengusap rambut indigo yang terasa tipis di tangannya.

"Te … rima ka-sih …"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, Hinata. Aku … aku berbohong."

Sasuke merasa gila. Hinata memejamkan matanya, "Aku … ta-hu. Terima kasih … sudah ber-ada di … sisiku. Aku … ber—syukur. Aku me-nyayangi ... ka—lian …"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata …"

Sasuke menangis. Ini kali pertama ia menangis kembali setelah ibunya tiada. Kini Hinata yang pergi. Dan Sasuke tak akan pernah mendapatkan Hinata yang lain dalam hidupnya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Hinata tersenyum manis. Tangannya yang mati rasa ia usahakan bergerak melingkupi tangan keluarganya dan kekasih sementaranya, "Aku … men—cintaimu … Sa—suke …"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

Itu adalah kebohongan terakhir yang membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Napasnya yang terakhir telah dihembuskan.

Bunyi monitor bergrafik kini melengking. Sasuke menangis.

Hinata telah meninggalkan mereka semua.

"HINATA!"

Kini, semuanya kembali pada satu titik.

Hitam.

Semuanya tak pernah berwarna sebagaimana mestinya.

.

.

.

THE END

Trivia:

Dalam fanfiksi ini, Hinata menderita penyakit Guillain Barre Syndrome (GBS). Penyakit ini adalah suatu infeksi bakteri dan virus di mana antibodi justru menyerang sel tubuh penderita. Hal ini menyebabkan kelumpuhan alat pernapasan dan kerusakan saraf. Mulanya penderita hanya akan merasa seperti diserang flu dan pusing namun lama kelamaan GBS akan menyerang saraf sehingga penderita menjadi lumpuh. Jika tidak disadari sejak dini, penderita bisa meninggal karena alat pernapasan rusak total dan tubuh lumpuh keseluruhan. Diagnosa penyakit ini juga sulit dan biaya perawatannya cukup mahal.

Itulah mengapa Hinata sulit bernapas, sering pusing, dan tubuhnya kebas terus menerus. Dipasangi selang pernapasan dll.

Gamamune : imuno globulin. Ini adalah obat yang diberikan pada penderita GBS dengan system infus. Harganya bisa mencapai 4-5 juta sekali pemakaian.

A/N: Lirik lagu Kygo – Stay ini sangat mencerminkan isi ff ini ya, menurutku. Di mana si A *misalnya* enggak bisa meninggalkan si B padahal gak punya alasan untuk mempertahankan B. Si A bisa hidup sendiri tapi gak bisa meninggalkan si B. Kira-kira begitu sih. Haha, entah kesambet apa malam-malam bikin fik galau begini. #YHA Wkwkwk …

Btw, fokus cerita bukan pada penyakit Hinata namun ke hubungan SasuHina lho. Jangan protes karena penyakit Hinata tak saya telusuri secara mendalam, key? Bukan itu fokusnya. Yeah, saya ambil hitam karena ini cerita tentang hubungan yang kelam ya, tidak ada unsur senang-senangnya. Haha, waktu bikin OBSTACLE, eh, hepi luar biasa. Sekarang saya berikan yang angst, wkwkwk. Dan kalau gantung … saya tak tahu harus berbuat apa…

Oh ya, saya jarang on di fb gegara udah intensif menuju SBMPTN. Huhuhu … doakan saya agar tahan menjalani aktivitas tsb. Pengumuman kelulusan dan SNMPTN juga udah dekat. Saya takut, masbro … butuh dukungan berupa doa... TTATT)/

HAYATI LELAHHHHH … *nangis gegulingan*

Info: SHBF 8 sudah mau tiba~~~~

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mind to RnR?

Salam hangat,

Gina Atreya


End file.
